The Forest
by flull
Summary: A secluded outcast of society meets another wanderer in the forest. OC's, romance.


_Note: Characters are OC's, narrator is mine, which I made just for this story. I havn't given him a name yet, but for personality reference I used myself, but he's not an exact ponysona. The other is Angelheart, from stupjam on Deviantart. Completely absolutely beautiful picture. That's the only reference for her I used, I didn't read the creator's description of her._  
><em>Obviously, MLP (c) Hasbro, Angelheart (c) *narakugirlfriend, narrator (c) me.<em>

I love the forest.  
>So peaceful, so quiet, especially this one. The morning mist shone with a bright glow, shining gentle sun rays down that I could almost touch. Surprisingly, the ground was covered in a thick grass, unlike most forests. Flowers were everywhere, multicolored yet somehow all fitting together. The trees are tall, thin and sparse, yet still somehow convey a feeling of enclosure and comfort. I love coming here to wander for hours, yet not for the reason one might think. I come here to think, plain and simple.<br>The psychiatrists all say that I'm an extreme introvert, and I agree. That term may not even be enough, when I'm around other people nothing works. All I want to do is get away from that hassle, drama, and confusion. I'm seriously awkward around anything, and so who wants to be friends with a introverted, antisocial wacko? Not that I mind, other ponies agitate me. I'm perfectly fine with being alone in the forest, it gives me anything and everything I ever want or need.  
>Today, nothing much was on my mind. My conscience just seemed to drift through the intricacies of the complex night sky that was just swept away by Celestia's rising sun. There was something beautiful about the simplicity of daytime, too, just a simple bright light shining its warmth throughout the lands. I slowly walked through the forest, admiring all the fine things surrounding me, yet at the same time not noticing them. The forest was my home. I don't think most would notice their favorite picture on their bedroom wall, a unique masterpiece, yet so common. I unconsciously started to walk towards a clearing, the back of my brain somehow sensing that I was adrift today and needed space to flow.<br>I was almost there when something made me stop. I don't know what it was, a slight difference in the air, a foreign presence. No, not foreign, or unnatural, as I thought about it. Something that obviously knew the forest and blended, yet was obviously different to me. I realized that no harmful thing would ever be good enough to blend like that, and started forward again. I was curious now, something was in my home. I went slowly, quietly, footsteps mere breaths of wind, rustling through the leaves above. I triangulated the source, it was in the clearing. Hiding myself, I went to see it for myself instead of through the forest, although keeping my distance and peering though the gaps of the trees.  
>Then I saw her. Another pony in the forest. My mind went into overdrive, flashing though emotions quick as a rabbit. At first I was slightly surprised and even a little angry, this was my forest, and someone else was in it. Then came confusion, for I was far from any civilization and it would have taken quite a while for anything to get out here if they hurried, and this pony was definitely not in a hurry. In fact, she was laying comfortably on the grass watching some butterflies flit about. Right after that, it finally sunk in and I was completely dumbstruck. I kept trying to inject the thought into my brain that there was someone else in here, that I should probably get away before I'm noticed, but the thought just wasn't sticking. I just stood there and watched. She looked... sad, and alone. Probably what I looked like, too, a complete antisocial outcast. I noticed another thing, she looked different than all the others I saw in town. It took me a bit to figure out why but then I came upon it, she did't care about her appearance. Well, she did have an golden armband on, but that was likely for personal reasons or had some sort of emotinal attachment. Other than that, though, her mane was unruly and appearance was very plain, nothing fashionable about this pony. I knew a few ponies who would freak out at such a sight as this. I, however, was not freaking out. Quite the opposite, in fact. She looked so alone, I wanted to throw all my screaming instincts away and run over there, but I didn't. Her eyes tracked a butterfly through the air as it fluttered through the air, and because of this, I noticed something. The purple creatures shimmering in the air were not some random forest species of butterfly, for they were the exact color of the pony. Before I had time to think on this, however, the butterfly she was watching touched down on a bright blue flower in front of her. She noticed something, same as I noticed her, and looked up into the trees. Before I could even twitch a muscle, her eyes were locked on mine.<br>I could see a flash of fear go through her eyes, and she nearly got up and ran. Something stayed her, though. Curiously, something resembling hard determination took over her face. I stepped back, then realized that those butterflies really were something special- special enough to override the urge I knew so well as 'run'. She then apparently saw that I was as afraid of her as she was of me. After this the cold and determined stare softened. I looked around quickly, spotting a flower, I picked it with my mouth and slowly trotted over into the clearing. I smiled as best I could at her through the stem, and this seemed to quell the final fears she had. I did a quick nod of my head in greeting, and she did the same, although it may have been out of embarrassment rather than a greeting. I took this opportunity to quickly place the flower behind her exposed ear. She looked up in surprise, and then smiled softly. I just about died right then and there, so I quickly laid down next to her. A butterfly decided to land on my ear after a moment. My ears are rather ticklish, causing me to duck my head and let out a little 'eheh'. When I raised my head, her face was about two inches from mine. Right then, there, with the smell of the forest, bright blue eyes staring into mine, and soft sounds of butterflies and wind flowing around, I decided something. The forest can't give me everything, because it dosn't have her. I knew what I had to do, and I did it. Ever so slowly, I closed the distance between us and kissed her.

I don't know how long we laid there, together. It seemed an eternity and an instant at the same time, my mind racing and relaxed. Every time I looked over, I expected to be disappointed by me morphing her into some perfect thing and seeing the reality, but no. The exact opposite in fact, when I see her face my breath simply decided to leave my body. The natural elegance, perfect hair, flower framing her face, it all combined into something extraordinary. If someone else saw what I was seeing, they would see a slightly dirty, basic low-life pony, or even not see her at all. Me, though, I saw perfection. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to speak.  
>A chaotic blend of voices mixed through the air. Apparently she started to speak at the same time. We both stopped mid-sentence, my mouth hanging mid-word. She saw this, and giggled while blushing. I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. Pretty soon we were in fits, though for us that was pretty quiet. After a bit, we both recovered, and I decided to go ahead and finish my sentence, or rather, question. I learned her name was Angelheart. I then told her mine, and asked why she was out so far into the forest. I was stunned by her answer- I thought I was the only 'forest wanderer' in the country. In this day and age, even a little introversion was frowned upon in society. If you weren't outgoing, social, then people didn't want to be around you, so ponies like us were rare. Fashion and manners were drilled into young filly's minds, squashing any antisocial tendencies. I guess they were lucky and unlucky at the same time, to be members of society, but miss out on the joys of seclusion. We both had antisocial parents, at least in society's eyes, for antisocial was considered to be no less than a formal tea party a day. They failed on drilling in 'proper manners' to our young minds, so the first time we got away into the forest we never wanted to come back. Sure, we still went back, we could never just leave our families like that, but visits were occurring less frequently.<br>As we talked, I realized something. I was referring to ourselves as 'us', and 'we'. I also realized that... she was too. I said something quite plain and simple, I told her I never wanted to leave, not without her. At this, she blushed and said quietly- 'me too'. Right then and there, it was the happiest moment of my life. It had only been a few hours, and already I knew I never wanted to be alone again. I kissed her again.

Many hours later, it was getting late and at any other time I would start heading home. Now, with Angelheart's head resting on my forelegs, butterflies twitting about, and feeling so close to her, I wished for this moment to never end. However, with great reluctance I gently said that it was getting late and we should head back. There was an unspoken agreement to never go separate ways, so we both walked together back home, never having more than a foot between us.

_A/N: This is my first story ever, kinda short, but eh. I hope it turned out pretty good, I have no idea what skill level I'm at. Please review and tell me what I did good and what I did crappily. I think there'll be a lot of the latter. Hey, I like a good bashing of my stuff, makes me better (so please do)._  
><em>Thank you eightup747 for beta-ing this, as well as #MLPFiMChatroom on Deviantart for being awesome.<em>


End file.
